starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Invasion of Naboo
| Afbeelding = 250px | conflict = Invasion of Naboo | datum = 32 BBY | locatie = Naboo | terrein = Grond & Ruimte | inzet = Verovering van Naboo | resultaat = Overwinning Naboo Terechtstelling Trade Federation | aanvaller = Naboo en Gungans | aanvoeraanval = Queen Amidala Qui-Gon Jinn Captain Panaka Ric Olié Boss Rugor Nass Jar Jar Binks | strijdkrachtaanval = Gungans Royal Naboo Security Forces Flash Speeders Gian Speeders Naboo Starfighters | verliezenaanval = Qui-Gon Jinn Gungans Naboo Starfighters | verdediger = Trade Federation | aanvoerverdedig = Darth Sidious Darth Maul Viceroy Nute Gunray Rune Haako Captain Daultay Dofine OOM-9 | strijdkrachtverdedig = Droid Control Ship B1 Battle Droids Droidekas AATs MTTs STAPs | verliezenverdedig= Droid Control Ship Captain Daultay Dofine Sil Unch Tey How B1 Battle Droids Droideka AATs }} De Invasion of Naboo (of de Battle of Naboo) was een verzamelnaam voor een reeks samenhangende gevechten die plaatsvonden op Naboo in 32 BBY. Aanleiding In 32 BBY besliste de gulzige Trade Federation onder leiding van Viceroy Nute Gunray om Naboo te blokkeren met een reeks schepen naar aanleiding van een wet die de belastingen verhoogde op handelsroutes naar de Outer Rim. Voor economische grootmachten als de Trade Federation betekende dit een heuse aderlating. Later zou men te weten komen dat de Sith de aanstokers waren van deze blokkade van Naboo. Blokkade en Inname Nadat twee Jedi Knights naar Naboo waren gezonden als ambassadeurs, werd het plan versneld en werd Naboo nu ook ingenomen door het Droid Army van de Trade Federation dat al die jaren daarvoor werd gedoogd door de Galactic Republic. De Trade Federation had zich de laatste jaren echter stevig uitgerust en beschikte over een heus leger dat Naboo vrij makkelijk en snel veroverde. Queen Amidala van de Naboo werd gevangengenomen, net zoals talloze andere inwoners van Naboo. De Neimoidians aarzelden niet om de Jedi aan te vallen maar ze konden ontsnappen naar Naboo waar ze de hulp inriepen van de Gungans. Vlucht De twee Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi slaagden er echter in om een groep onder leiding van Amidala te redden en te vluchten van op Naboo naar Coruscant. Na een noodzakelijke omleiding te Tatooine arriveerden de vluchtelingen op Coruscant waar ze in de Galactic Senate de situatie zouden aanklagen. Politieke gevolgen Supreme Chancellor Valorum bleek niet in staat te zijn om de crisis te bedwingen en er werd een Vote of no Confidence over hem uitgesproken. Senator Palpatine van de geplaagde planeet Naboo nam zijn plaats in als Supreme Chancellor. Eindstrijd Tegen alle advies van haar raadgevers in, besloot Amidala om terug te keren naar Naboo en om de planeet te heroveren. Hiervoor riep ze de hulp in van de Gungans en een historisch akkoord werd gesloten. thumb|right|250px|Second Battle of Theed De eindfase verliep in drie gevechten. In de Battle of Grassy Plains moest het Gungan Grand Army het Droid Army van de Trade Federation weglokken uit de steden en zolang mogelijk proberen om stand te houden. In de Second Battle of Theed probeerden Amidala en de Jedi om Nute Gunray gevangen te nemen en zodoende alle Trade Federation strijdkrachten lam te leggen. Het gevecht splitste zich op toen Darth Maul zich mengde in de strijd en de Jedi het met twee tegen de Sith opnamen. Tenslotte was er het Naboo Space Battle waar de Royal Naboo Security Forces moesten proberen om het Droid Control Ship te vernietigen. Uiteindelijk overwonnen de Naboo en de Gungans. Alles begon toen Anakin Skywalker het Droid Control Ship opblies en tegelijkertijd dus alle Battle Droids kon uitschakelen in de Battle of Grassy Plains. Amidala kon Nute Gunray gevangennemen en Obi-Wan Kenobi doodde Darth Maul. Gevolgen thumb|right|250px|Festiviteiten op Theed De volkeren van Naboo hadden hard gevochten om hun vrijheid te bekomen maar dit had voor een nieuwe alliantie gezorgd tussen de Naboo en de Gungans. De gevierde politici Amidala en Palpatine zorgden voor een boost van vertrouwen voor de Naboo. Qui-Gon Jinn sneuvelde in het gevecht tegen Darth Maul maar Obi-Wan, geridderd tot Jedi Knight, zou Anakin Skywalker opleiden tot Jedi. De Jedi wisten nu ook met zekerheid dat de Sith weer ronddwaalden in het universum. De Trade Federation moest zich verantwoorden in een reeks van processen die al bij al niet veel betekenden aangezien Nute Gunray een tiental jaar later opnieuw evenveel macht had vergaard als tevoren. Uiteindelijk zouden de gevolgen van dit gevecht veel groter zijn dan iedereen in 32 BBY had durven vermoeden. De belangrijkste verandering was immers dat Palpatine nu Supreme Chancellor was geworden en in het geheim verder kon werken aan de terugkeer van de Sith. Gevechten thumb|right|250px|Gungan vs Battle Droid *Sieges on Naboo – de Trade Federation landde zijn troepen *First Battle of Theed – de Trade Federation leidden hun troepen naar de overwinning in vele steden waaronder Theed. *Duel on Tatooine (32 BBY) – Qui-Gon Jinn en Darth Maul duelleerden op Tatooine. *Rebellion in Theed – De Royal Palace Guards probeerden om Theed te heroveren. *Skirmish over Naboo – Piloten probeeredn schade toe te brengen aan de Trade Federation. *Naboo Swamp Battle – De Trade Federation ging op zoek naar de onderwatersteden van de Gungans. *Battle of Grassy Plains – Het Gungan Grand Army moest proberen stand te houden. *Second Battle of Theed – Amidala en de Jedi probeerden om Theed te heroveren en vooral om Nute Gunray gevangen te nemen. *Naboo Space Battle – Bravo Flight viel het Droid Control Ship aan. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *Secrets of Naboo *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Invasion of Naboo Naboo Categorie:Naboo